


《岸》陆曹 AU

by 3yuan



Category: P風暴 | P Storm (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 00:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18727822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3yuan/pseuds/3yuan





	《岸》陆曹 AU

标题标了AU，因为私设两人认识得更早。

【楔子】  
——如果早一点遇见你，是不是一切都会不一样？不会有大片的黑色混沌，不会有漫长的相隔等待。  
——是。如果早一点，哪怕一点，我都会拼尽全力，伸出手把你救出来。

【一】  
在大学毕业之前，曹元元都是上流社会远近闻名的模范生。

生在富贵之家，大多孩子缺乏管教和约束，过早地接触到纸醉金迷的生活，使得心智尚不成熟的他们多长成了纨绔子弟。

可曹元元不一样。

谁都知道，从小到大，曹家少爷没飚过车、没打过架、没让女人流过产。尽管他不常笑，长年冷淡孤傲，但生得精致，气质出众，周围不少男男女女动过心思，可没一个人得手。

曹家少爷读书很厉害，从小到大几乎都是第一，是为数不多自己考进香港最好的国中的阔少。联考中，曹元元考了地区前十，稳稳地进了香港大学读经济。

后来那些莺莺燕燕也就一哄而散了。饭后茶余，总有人提起，曹家少爷是生错了地方，根正苗红，出淤泥而不染，是个极为无趣无聊的人。

可惜了他那身家，和那张脸。

【二】  
“少爷，袁董在开会，不方便接电话，等他结束...”

“不必。”曹元元打断那头秘书为难的话，垂下眼睛盯着地上的水泥砖缝隙，“没什么事，也不用跟他说我打过电话。”

曹元元平静地摁了挂断，沉默了两秒，突然暴怒，挥着膀子把手机甩在墙上，手机重重地弹到冰冷的地上，屏幕当下碎了。

今天是他的20岁生日。

没有人记得。

他的母亲，只知道往他手里塞高额信用卡，然后不等他开口就转身去美容院或者麻将馆；他的父亲，根本不关心关于他的任何事，只在乎他的成绩，因为那关系到他在朋友面前是否长脸。

说来可笑，他的大学舍友，家境十分贫寒，一身衣服已经洗到泛白毛边还在穿，袜子也大多烂洞了也舍不得换。他父亲在乡下务农，母亲生着重病躺在医院里，于是只能白天黑夜轮轴转，学习之余打着五六份零工。

可曹元元看到舍友书桌上那张握着病床上的母亲的手笑得灿烂的合照时，心里竟忍不住生出羡慕的滋味来。

明明他衣食无忧，甚至可以挥霍一生，他的一件t恤的价格都比他舍友一个月赚的所有钱加起来都多，但舍友的父亲热情地朝他手里塞着土特产时，他低头看着那双黝黑粗糙的手掌，心里很酸。

其实早就应该习惯了。

曹元元有时痛恨这样矫情的自己。

钱什么都可以买到，包括感情，包括关爱，包括温暖。可那不是曹元元想要的，他从小的生长环境，赐予了他察言观色的本领，他能清楚地看见，对方眼睛里闪烁的，是赤裸的金钱欲望。

曹元元觉得这样的感情太脏。

曹元元在考上港大的那一年，给自己定了一个最终期限——他的矫情，他的脆弱，他的青春，必须停留在大学毕业。

如果在毕业前，这令人厌倦和作呕的生活还是冷得他心里发颤，那一成不变和毫无生气的家庭还是没有任何起色，那么曹元元，将活成一个不需要这些的人。

一个无情无义、冷面冷心的刽子手。

【三】  
在大三那年暑假，曹元元彻底失去了那一点点侥幸心理。

他推开家门的时候，他的父亲和一个陌生女人赤条条抱在一起。

曹元元竟然能够冷静地替他们关上门，平静地走出来。在阳光射进他瞳孔里的一刻，他突然觉得胃里翻江倒海，头晕目眩且恶心，“哗——”地一下，全吐了出来。

生活很脏。人很无情。

那天他并没有吃多少东西，吐到最后，已经没有什么可以吐的，只是蹲在地上痉挛似的反复干呕。

从那天起，上流社会传出一个新的消息:曹家少爷转性了。

曹元元把乖巧的发型改了，用发胶定住，露出光洁的额头和略显凌厉的眉眼。他脱了稚气，多了戾气，眼睛瞥过人的时候，让人忍不住背后发凉。

似乎大梦初醒，曹元元活成了最典型的纨绔少爷，比这个圈子里的任何一个人都玩得更疯。抽烟，烟瘾极大，饶是优民美冠这种雪茄一天都能抽上四五根；酗酒，酒量顶好，玩法极多，红白啤混着喝得很凶；闹事，不知从哪里召集了几个跟班小弟，在校园里横行霸道，甚至把一个男生揍进了医院；飙车，令人惊恐的亡命玩法，仿佛他根本不在乎，自己是不是会死。

曹元元流连于各种声色场，和一众混混式的少爷打得火热。他长得好看，身手又好，很快被那个乌烟瘴气的圈子完全接纳。投怀送抱的男男女女，他从不忌口，看到合适的就上床，上完床再一脚踢开。

反正和谁上床，都是他做top，也没什么损失。毕竟也没什么胆大包天的人，敢上曹家少爷。

他的生活充实起来，飙车、赌马全然已经成了日常，他尽情沉溺在极限的娱乐里，不断告诉自己，我这样也很快乐。

只是偶尔半夜酒醒了，清冷的月光透过窗帘的缝隙洒进卧室，投射在床头柜的植株上，叶片留下斑驳光影。两百多平米的别墅里，静悄悄的，什么声音都没有，他会毫无征兆地落下泪来。

曹元元抽着鼻子，隐忍着啜泣时的尾音，不甘心地痛骂自己，曹元元，你真没出息。

有什么好哭的，你明明很快活。

【四】  
一天晚上，曹元元喝得烂醉，从酒吧里出来，才发现外面突然下了暴雨。

他哆哆嗦嗦从口袋里掏出手机，拨了家里司机的电话，却一直是忙音。

雨下的很大，哗啦啦响成一片。在酒吧里面的时候音乐太吵，竟然一点儿也没听到。

曹元元是临时出来的，这家酒吧离他住处很近，所有没开车，没想到突然遇见这种事。中午的时候还是艳阳天，燥热难耐，曹元元穿着一件短袖t恤就出来了，此刻在屋檐下站了一会儿，被冷风吹得牙齿打颤，酒也醒了大半。

“操。”曹元元烦躁地叼了一支烟，望着外面丝毫没有要停下的大雨，生出了直接走出去的念头。

他把手头的烟吸完，往外一扔，烟头掉在水泥路上，那微弱的火光立刻被大雨浇灭了。曹元元抱着胳膊，刚要抬脚不管不顾地冲出去，突然被一把拉了回来。

曹元元失了平衡，差点跌倒，他踉跄几步，刚想发火，对方就开了口:“你住哪里？我送你吧。”

他抬头，撞进一个深邃包容的眼睛里。

那人看起来跟他差不多大，或许略微年长些。他皮肤是小麦色的，肩膀很宽，一看就是常年锻炼的体格。五官英气很足，而且颇为硬朗，剑眉星目，看一眼就很难忘掉。

曹元元没有理由在这个时候发火。面对一个陌生人的善意，他难得有些无措，刻意把手伸进裤子口袋，想让自己看起来自然些:“那就麻烦你了。”

那人点点头，没什么多余的表情。他往外看了一眼，蹲下身用手里的餐巾纸把刚刚曹元元扔掉的烟头捡起来，然后丢进身后的垃圾桶。

“1500港币。”那人抬眼看着他，语气认真，“在香港丢烟头要罚1500港币。”

曹元元愣在原地。

“我叫陆志廉，你呢？”

“...曹元元。”曹元元深吸一口气，重复了一遍，“我叫曹元元。”

【五】  
陆志廉打量了他一眼，就脱下外套，不由分说地搭在他肩膀上。

曹元元一怔，下意识地拒绝:“不用......”

“穿着吧。陆志廉撑起伞，回头看他，一点儿商量的余地都没有给他留，“我里面是长袖，你穿成这样走出去，一定会感冒。”

感冒也没关系，反正也没人关心。曹元元这么想着，但没继续推拒。他实在冷得厉害，小臂上一层鸡皮疙瘩都冒出来了，冷风呼啦啦灌进他宽松的领口，让他几乎要站不住。

陆志廉见他穿好外套，伸了手把他搂进怀里，裹着他快步踏进大雨里。

陆志廉的臂弯很有力，怀抱干燥温暖。他的身体帮他抵御了大多冷风，让他身体渐渐暖起来。曹元元和他贴得很近，能闻到一股肥皂的清新味道，比夜店里遇到的任何一味名贵香水都要好闻。

他有些恍惚，看着地上成片的积水，听着雨点不间断砸进小水潭的声音，在这不足一平方米的庇护里，心跳如雷。

雨势实在很大，本身两人从酒吧出来时已经过了十二点，两人紧赶慢赶，走到曹元元家门口的时候也已经凌晨一点了。

曹元元站在台阶上，向陆志廉道了谢。对方不以为意，说了句“晚安”转身就要走。曹元元一眼看见陆志廉右半边肩膀上的水渍，几乎半边身体都是湿的，鞋面也洇出深色水印。他突然对自己干燥温暖的身体生出了负罪感，不知怎么的，突然喊出一句:“在这住一晚吧。”

陆志廉诧异地回头看他，曹元元佯装随意，摸摸鼻子解释道:“天色太晚了，雨也很大。”

陆志廉摇摇头似乎要开口拒绝，曹元元情急之下搬出了刚刚陆志廉告诫自己的话:“你这样走出去，一定会感冒。”

陆志廉也意识到他复述了自己的“大道理”，忍不住笑出来。他不再推托，走过来在他面前站定，点点头:“那就麻烦你了。”

曹元元听出陆志廉也在学他，大笑起来。他笑得前仰后合，开了门做了一个“请进”的姿势，嘴角的笑意始终没有压下去。

陆志廉也笑，他看着曹元元的脸，目光流转之间多了几分温柔神色，声音很轻，差点被雨声盖住。

“曹元元，有没有人说过，你笑起来很好看。”

曹元元一僵，声音陡然低下去，自嘲地说道:“没有，我不常笑。”

陆志廉没有问他为什么，只是专注地看着他的侧脸，语气里带了几分笃定:“那我现在告诉你了。”

曹元元感觉一个宽厚的手掌揉了揉自己脑后的头发，收回时手指恰巧碰到了自己的后颈，指茧的触感很真切，接着，是陆志廉低沉而有磁性的声线。

“以后要多笑。”

【六】  
曹元元是被痛醒的。

他勉强睁了眼，只觉得头千斤重，连眨眼都带起一阵眩晕。胃在抽搐，仿佛被鞭子抽打，又被绳索紧紧束缚。他挣扎着去摸床头的手机，按亮了屏幕。

凌晨四点十八分。

这半年来，曹元元对自己的身体几乎可以用“糟践”来形容。长时间的酗酒让胃疼成了常客，时不时就要造访。

只是第一次疼痛来得这样凶猛且猝不及防。

曹元元只觉得头重脚轻，估计自己还有点烧。客厅有常备药，他趿拉着拖鞋艰难地走到客厅，翻找着抽屉。他头痛欲裂，根本不能思考，连视线都有些模糊。胡乱翻了半晌才终于在角落里找到了胃药，刚站起身，就觉得眼前一黑，身体不受控制地往旁边倒去。

“啪！”

他摔得倒不疼，家里地上都铺了地毯。只是跌倒时把花瓶给碰掉了，哗啦啦碎了一地，还有一个飞出的碎片，划伤了他的小腿。

曹元元咬着牙，试着站起来，可双腿发软，根本没有办法支撑。就在他挣扎的时候，身体陡然一轻，曹元元被捞着腿弯打横抱起来。

陆志廉显然刚被吵醒，身上还穿着曹元元借给他的睡衣，裤子胳膊都短了一截。他皱着眉，看着曹元元满头冷汗，快步把他送回卧室，又给他盖上被子，问道:“怎么了？”

“胃疼。”曹元元捂着肚子不松手，表情痛苦，“可能还有点发烧。”

陆志廉没说话，替他掖了被子，走出卧室。回来的时候，左手上拿了退烧药和胃药，右手拿了一杯水。他把手上的东西放在床头，小心地拉起曹元元，自己在床边坐下，把人半抱在自己怀里:“吃药。”

曹元元脑袋胀得睁不开眼，只能顺从地张嘴，把药吃了。

陆志廉看着他吃完药，把他放平，一只手拂过他涔涔汗水的额头，柔声说道:“睡吧。”

曹元元睡了不过三个小时，烧起来又一片混沌，上眼皮黏在下眼睑上，早就睁不开眼。胃里还在抽痛，但还是敌不过睡意，他听见那声像哄孩子一样的耳语后，立刻昏昏沉沉睡过去。

曹元元睡得很不踏实，疼痛撕扯着他的神经，大部分时间他都处于半梦半醒的状态。他感觉有人抓着自己的脚踝，轻手轻脚地给他包扎了伤口，酒精清凉的触感让他心头说不清道不明的焦躁缓解了些许。

退烧药好像并没有起作用，曹元元越烧越厉害，他睡梦中也隐约感觉到自己像个火炉，浑身发烫。他喉咙干得刺痛，却始终醒不过来，高烧沉重地把他的意识严严实实地镇压住了。

但他始终能感觉到，这场痛苦难挨的病痛中，有人拿着凉凉的湿毛巾帮他反复擦拭额头、脸、手心和手背。那冰凉在他火热的身体上游走，仿佛沙漠里快要枯死的苗，接受到了甘泉滋养，又好似无水河床，被活水覆没，汩汩不止，重获新生。

他从喉咙里撕扯着发出一声呜咽，那人便立刻抓住他的手，低声呢喃:“别怕，我在。”

于是神志不清的他，突然觉得，慌乱空洞的心，被稳稳接住了，且温柔以待。

【七】  
“元少，您来一个？”

曹元元懒散地坐在真皮沙发上，透过落地窗往下看。他目光在底下的赛马里逡巡而过，闲闲地点了点牌子:“7号。”

在场有几个人知道他是内行，也跟着下了注。另外几个人互相使了个眼色，显然半信半疑，一咬牙还是没冒险下独赢，换了组合独赢。

五分钟后，几个跟着下注的人脸上泛起欣喜的神色，奉承道:“元少神了啊！”

曹元元旁边坐着一个男孩，看起来不过十八九岁。那男孩皮肤很白，眼角有一颗泪痣，穿着t恤短裤，两条细腿紧紧贴着曹元元，笑起来有几分媚意。他抓着曹元元的胳膊，头靠在他肩膀上，撒娇道:“元少好厉害，我到现在还没见元少输过。”

曹元元没理他们，低头摆弄了一下手机。刚解锁，就收到一条简洁的信息:“刚下班，七点左右到家。”

他露出点笑，回了一个“好”，接着把手机揣口袋里，站起身:“有点事儿，不陪各位了。”

那男孩有点慌，拽着他的衣角急切地说:“元少今晚......”

“行了。”曹元元打断他的话，把他的手挥开，声音有点冷，“以后也别找我了。”

那男孩看着他匆匆离开的背影，默然红了眼眶。

【八】  
曹元元车开得飞快，到住处的时候也已经七点一刻了。他一进门就闻到一股香味，立刻循着气味跑到厨房。

曹元元从下了车就一路跑过来，微微有些气喘，心跳也很快。他看着厨房里忙碌男人的背影，只觉得心里满满当当。他伸手从后面环住那系着围裙的腰，问道:“今天吃什么？”

陆志廉没回头，一手炒菜，另一手从案板上捏了一片牛肉喂给他:“牛肉炖土豆，干煸西蓝花，煮了八宝粥。”他看着曹元元张口叼住，才收回手，“我记得你上次说好喝。”

曹元元闷闷地“嗯”了一声。

陆志廉察觉他兴致不高，便停了火，转过身用干净的手背蹭蹭他的脸，问道:“怎么了？”

“没什么。”曹元元往他怀里钻，把脸埋在他胸口，“就觉得你对我真好。”

陆志廉没说话，只是把他搂紧了些。

两人吃完饭，陆志廉先去洗澡，刚打了沐浴液就被曹元元推门而入，他浑身赤裸，跟着陆志廉挤在花洒下冲水。陆志廉帮他洗了头发，看着他把身上洗干净了就开口赶人:“先出去，我洗好了去找你。”

曹元元没听，他无赖一样往陆志廉身上蹭:“可是我硬了啊。”

陆志廉拿他没办法，低头恶狠狠地亲他。曹元元亲着亲着贴着他的嘴唇笑出来，搂着他的脖子说:“我都做到这份儿上了，你还不上你是不是男人？”

陆志廉不吃他激将法，从架子上扯了浴巾把人包起来，往门外推:“别跟我胡闹，我不想你再感冒。”

曹元元被他关出去，无奈地摸了摸鼻子。

陆志廉出来的时候曹元元已经换了睡衣钻进被子里了， 看他出来，曹元元立刻眼睛一亮:“来不来。”

陆志廉上了床，摁着他亲了好一会儿，看着他已然情动，轻轻吻在他眼睛上:“我帮你。”

然后陆志廉钻进了被子里。

曹元元微微瞪大眼睛，他呼吸急促，嘴角溢出极致快感下的呻吟声，只觉得全身血液都往身下那一处硬挺涌，火热湿润的口腔、灵活柔软的舌头，让他没多久就释放出来。

陆志廉钻出来，嘴角还残留着一点浊液。曹元元抬头想吻他，被他躲了，下了床漱了口才回到床上，手里拿着一个湿毛巾，冒着点热气。

陆志廉把被子掀了，快速而仔细地帮他处理了一下下身，温热的毛巾从小腹和私处擦过，有点痒。

曹元元垂眼看着陆志廉认真擦拭的表情，仿佛那是什么极其重要的工作，心头的肿胀酸意让他喉咙一梗，顿时又恨自己敏感小气，怕被陆志廉看到眼泪，连忙伸手拉了台灯，卧室里顿时黑了。

陆志廉替他盖了被子，把毛巾放回洗手间，这才爬上床，吻在他发心:“晚安。”

【九】  
曹元元听着背后逐渐绵长均匀的呼吸声，却怎么也睡不着。

三个月前，一场病让两个陌生人熟起来。为了感谢陆志廉，他后来又请陆志廉吃了一顿饭。在点餐时，曹元元跟waiter说，要一瓶威士忌，被陆志廉打断，强行改了热牛奶。

“又不是小孩子，吃西餐喝牛奶？”曹元元难以理解。

“对胃好就够了。”陆志廉这样回答。

曹元元沉默了。他盯着对面男人英俊的脸，突然开口道:“你对谁都这样不累吗？”

“不是对谁都这样。”陆志廉缓缓开口，注视着他的眼睛，黑色的眸子里涌动着说不清道不明的情绪，“只是我很难不在意你而已。”

曹元元愕然。

“我很久之前就认识你。”陆志廉抚平了桌布上的褶皱，说话很慢，似乎在斟酌着怎么开口，“我是港大法律系毕业的，比你高一届。”

“去年冬令营，每个系都选了几个代表参加，我在那儿碰到你的。”

“那个时候你跟现在不太一样。”陆志廉觑了一眼他的神色，“怎么说，那个时候看起来比较乖。”

“但你真的很聪明，如果我没记错的话，最后总共发了三个一等优秀学员的奖学金，其中就有你。”

“我那个时候就...很喜欢你。”陆志廉深吸一口气，才鼓起勇气说出来，“我本来打算最后一天跟你说的，但你提前走了。”

“后来...我听别人说，你从学校宿舍搬出来了，每天都玩得很疯。那次酒吧门口见到你，才和你说上话。”

曹元元哑然。最后一天，他因为身体不舒服提前回了家，正是那天看到袁正云抱着陌生女人上床。他想，原来那么糟糕的一天，在城市另一边竟然还有人念着他，看来也没这么糟。

何况那个人，这么温柔。

【十】  
刚开始，曹元元也不过是有点贪恋这份温柔而已，谈不上多喜欢陆志廉。

他答应了和陆志廉交往，两人很快同居了，但陆志廉始终不碰他。

他说，你觉得我古板也好，迂腐也罢，但与我而言，这件事做得太仓促，是对你的不珍视。

曹元元只好作罢。

陆志廉在ICAC上班，每天很忙，经常加班，但只要能回来，一定给他做晚饭。曹元元没个定性，前几周总是出去玩乐，回来时都已经半夜。每一次回来，不管多晚，陆志廉都是坐在暖黄的灯光下，等着他回家，第二天一早，又按时去上班。

反复几次，曹元元也不太好意思，乖乖回家吃晚饭。陆志廉知道他胃不好，嘴也挑，换着花样给他做。他厨艺很好，做出来的东西从卖相到口味，连曹元元这个吃惯了山珍海味的小少爷，也挑不出毛病。

后来他渐渐开始享受每一个晚上。

再劲爆的音乐也不如厨房的抽油烟机发出的噪音悦耳，再昂贵的西餐也不如清粥小菜味道美妙，再刺激的赌博都不如枕在腿上看爆米花电影，再艳丽的脸，都比不上陆志廉宽厚的胸膛和纵容的视线。

除了陆志廉，没有人在乎他吃了什么、喝了什么，没有人会逼迫他戒烟戒酒，没有人会看到他飙车时不要命的样子气得发抖，没有人会看到他受伤仿佛是自己挨痛，也没人会半夜下楼给他买胃药，守在床边，一坐就是一夜。

不为钱，不为权，不为他的家庭、他父亲的地位，只是为曹元元，这个人本身。

全世界，就这么一个人。

幸好他没错过。

【十一】  
曹元元毕业典礼前一天，想了很久，还是拨通了袁正云和曹白的电话。

袁正云的电话依旧是秘书接的，公事公办的语气，毫无抑扬顿挫，宛如一个机器，说着曹元元几乎都能背下来的台词:“袁董暂时不方便接电话.......”

曹元元直接挂了。

曹白倒是接了，但是背景音很嘈杂，断断续续听到她说:“元元？我在纽约呢，有事吗？”曹元元还没说话，电话那头就响起了男人的说话声和曹白的笑声，他只好回答道:“没事。”

挂了电话，他在客厅坐了一会儿。陆志廉沉着脸拎着拖鞋走过来，蹲下身给他穿上，语气很不好:“你再光脚在家里走来走去，生病了我就不管你了。”

曹元元笑了，歪歪扭扭敬了个礼:“是，陆sir。”

陆志廉恨恨地咬了一口他的耳朵，埋怨道:“就知道撒娇。”

曹元元抱着他嘻嘻哈哈，看着沙发上孤零零的手机，心想，原来也没有那么难过。

毕业典礼当天，曹元元以全优成绩作为毕业生代表发言。整个大礼堂黑压压坐满了毕业生和家长，大家安静下来等他说话。曹元元遥遥望着倒数第四排那个英俊男人的轮廓，虽然看不清脸，更看不清他的表情，但他猜一定是温柔而欣慰的。

他曾问陆志廉，你不会觉得现在的我是个烂仔吗？

陆志廉说，你只是一时迷路了而已，我会陪着你找到你真正想走的路。

曹元元辜负不来那成夜守候的心意，开始重视自己的健康状况，戒烟戒酒，早睡早起。酒吧、马场、赛车道、夜总会，再也见不到曹元元的身影，有人偶然问起元少去哪儿了，便有人嗤笑说，谁知道呢，大少爷又改性了，回去当乖乖学生仔了。

那些狐朋狗友也不过在心里可惜了两秒，便把这事儿抛在脑后。

曹元元在发言的结尾，郑重地说道:“生活最好的状态，是有事可做、有人可爱、有所期待。祝大家一帆风顺、前程似锦、心想事成。”

他鞠了个躬，礼堂里掌声雷动。

【十二】  
在一起的第六年，有一天夜里，曹元元做了个梦。

梦见了他从酒吧出来，外面下了雨他却没带伞。他把烟头扔在地上，冒着大雨回了家。一夜高烧不止，连带着胃痛，后来他足足吊了大半个月点滴才缓过来，因此落下了病根。他毕业以后，开了家公司，不择手段地赚钱，踩着无数人上位，很快把本金翻了数十倍。没过几年，无恶不作终于有了报应，他杀了人，被扔进了监狱。

后来，监狱里来了一个男人，救了他好几次。曹元元暗恋着人家，没来得及开口，就发现了赤裸的欺骗真相。痛恨背叛的他花了三千万提前出狱，去找那个男人复仇。那人却拿枪指着他的头，冰冷地说，曹元元，你作恶多端，罪有应得。

接着，那人开枪了。

曹元元惊醒，猛地坐起身，只觉得心脏跳得飞快。梦里的一切都真实得可怕，那个向他开枪的人，分明是陆志廉。他喘着粗气，惊魂未定，枪声似乎还在耳畔回响，子弹出膛，划破空气，穿过他的头颅。

陆志廉拧亮了台灯，看他脸色惊惶，伸手抚过他的后背，轻声问:“做噩梦了？”

曹元元“嗯”了一声。

陆志廉把他往怀里搂，才发现他手脚冰凉，一身冷汗，不禁纳罕:“怎么吓成这样？”

“我梦见我那天没在酒吧门口遇见你。”曹元元摸着胸口，“然后我成了大烂仔，杀了人，被抓进了监狱。后来被你开枪打死了。”

“在我做坏事的时候，也有人劝我，回头是岸。我说，我没有岸，回不了头。”曹元元回想着梦里的细节，颇为后怕，他抓着陆志廉的手，“幸好碰巧碰到你。”

“不会的。”陆志廉没笑他荒谬，他亲了亲曹元元的肩膀，“那一个月，我每晚都在那个酒吧看着你，一直没找到机会搭讪。那天下暴雨，我也没带伞，花了300港币跟酒吧伙计买的，就是为了找个契机跟你说话。”

曹元元一愣:“什么？”

陆志廉却不好意思再重复一遍，他捉了曹元元的唇，又慢又轻地吻上去，直到曹元元手脚都热起来。

曹元元刚做完噩梦，心里不安全感作祟，拉着陆志廉不放手，非要做爱。他仿佛一定要确认现在的一切才是真实的似的，等到陆志廉没入的那一刻，才终于放下心来，任由自己投入这欢爱中来。

曹元元攀着陆志廉的后背，感觉温热的躯体紧贴着自己，两人身体相连，亲密无间。

他想，梦是假的，因为，你便是岸。


End file.
